


Life saver

by Raquel_Marquina



Category: Eurovision Song Contest: The Story of Fire Saga (2020)
Genre: Everlasting Love, F/M, Love, adoration, high school sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquel_Marquina/pseuds/Raquel_Marquina
Summary: Sometimes, shouting a decleration of love from the rooftop is the one and only way to let the people see that you mean it!Or: Why Helka was probably the only Woman in Húsavik who didn’t get laid to a quicky  from Erik Erickson
Relationships: Erik Ericksson/ Helka Ericksdóttir, Sigrit Ericksdóttir/Lars Erickssong
Kudos: 1





	Life saver

**Author's Note:**

> Ok... this is a Story about Erik Erickson and Helka Ericksdottir... so it‘s a little bit different from the others, but still I ask myself, how they came together... 
> 
> And here i am!   
> Enjoy....

"Despite the fact that we will probably never get used to the sight of you two kissing ... are you finally telling us how you got together?" Sigrit Ericksdóttir asked her mother and her stepfather, Lars father Erik with a curiosity in his voice, while she and her boyfriend sat down with the newly married couple and looked at them with undivided attention. 

"Well jes ... but only if I can hold my grandson!" negotiated Helka, the mother of the young Icelandic woman skillfully and had to smile almost unreal wide and loving as she hold the little human being, who was one of the most important people in her life, protective in her arms.

"All right ..." Erik starts slowly and lovingly put an arm around the shoulder of his new wife, who lifted her gaze, from her grandson to him and immediately lost herself in his blue eyes glowing with love before leaning in to his torso and gifting him with little peek on his lips, her eyes shining with love.

MEMORY OF ERIK (Friday before the ESC final in Hùsavik)

"You have to fight for her my son. Erickssons men never really had success with the Eriksdóttir women, but at least try it with all your might and being!" he said with a force in his voice that almost scared him now. 

Now, that he was sitting at home and thinking about Lars and Sigrit and the fact that someone had to show them what they had to do, so that they didn't dance around each other, no one of them brave enough to take the first step forward to finally love each other. 

Above all, a other, very very specific woman was floating around in his thoughts and she would not leave them again anytime soon. 

Helka Eriksdóttir. A tiny, beautiful woman from Hùsavik, with blonde long hair and ice blue eyes, as well as a hell of a sexy body, even in her 50s. 

She was also the Mother of Lars flame Sigrit, one of the most competent electronics sale assistents in Hùsavik and on top his one and only love since college. 

Although the correct and gentle man would never voluntarily admit it, the mother of Lars, Freya was more of a consolation who became his best friend over the years of marriage. 

But even though he slept with her he did not feel sexually attracted to her. 

It almost seemed to him as if his entire pure hearted and true love life collapsed with Helkas rejection of his marriage proposal, where he poured his heart out for her, in her last year of college. 

He also had sex after his wife died, and that often, but he did not harbor any real feelings for any woman. To be exact, with no woman from Hùsavik. Except of Helka. 

And she was probably the only one he'd never slept with. Not even in college, in the time they where a couple, because she still felt uncomfortable with the though of love making, nor in their entire adult live. 

It would not have occurred to him in his wildest sex dreams with her, to disgrace her with a quick fuck and make her the mockery of her relatives or friends by reproach her that Hùsaviks greatest fucker had laid her too. 

Even though he wanted it so badly, he loved her way too much for that. Sometimes he even screamed her name when he layed another woman and reached the point of no returning. 

So there where probably more people in this small town who knew that he desired and loved Helka and that she was the only woman he didn't slept with, because he respected her, than people who didn't. 

And Freya, his wife, had also known that and had received his complete devotion and admiration when she had accepted it with a tired and sad, but loving smile . 

"One day, she will be yours. And then, I ask you not to hesitate" where one of the last words of his wife which made Erik shudder in love for her.

"Damn shit, don't be so cowardly!"he pressed out between clenched teeth after what felt like an eternity, before he furiously got up and began to circle in his living room, only to quickly leave the house after that and walk to the main square, where the clock tower with the " Emergency bell "was, fully aware of, that he will end at the police station anyway, when he does what he though about doing now. Now matter, how the answer of Helka would be. 

A little uncertainly he looked up at the iron structure from below and took a deep breath before continuing on his way and finally ringing the bell with all his might and strengt.

"Erik what happened?" he was able to locate the fearful voice of Helka to his own relief without further problems from the crowd of excited shouting and running people, which put a smile on his face and accelerated his pulse and heartbeat.

It was now or never! 

"I love you Helka ... I love you Helka Eriksdóttir!" He shouted on top of his lunghs over the swinging bell and the noise of the crowd, so that the woman who belonged to his heart did not understand his declaration of love in any way, which he screamed from the roof. 

" What?" she shouted back questioning and commanded the others with a quick but meaningful wave of her hands to be quiet, only to look up at Erik questioningly again, when the whole place was in utter silence. 

"I love you Helka Eriksdottir. I love you. Only you! All my life! Do you want to marry me? "He shouted down from the tower and looked down almost helpless at the wonderful woman who was mumbling something to her friend, which he couldn't understand because he was too far away to hear her words, she uttered under her red cheeks and upcoming tears in her eyes. 

MEMORY OF ERIK (Friday before the final of the ESC final in Hùsavik) END

"And what did you say mom?" Sigrit couldn't help but interrupting Erik, leaning a little further forward, now really interested, because she 1st couldn't believe that Erik had proposed to her mother so early and 2nd she was really curious about, what her mother was mumbling in such a moment of surprise, even though she knew the answer, because other wise they wouldn't be sitting here. 

"Now don't be so impatient, Sigrit. I'm ready to tell you more," she said with a laugh and continued to explain what happened. 

MEMORY OF HELKA (Friday before the ESC finale, in Hùsavik)

"He is completely crazy. He will get arrested for that... He is completely crazy!" shushed Helka to her best friend,who just smiled, also in tears while shaking her head in disbelieve which just smiled, also in tears. 

"And you love him entirely for that. Woman, that man is shouting in puplic from a roof, that he loves you and asks you to marry him and thats literally all you want! What are you waiting for?" the woman grinned and gave her a little slap on her upper arm to convince her, to follow her feelings and simply follow her heart. 

"Come down there ... or do I have to come up to you so I can finally kiss you? ... That wouldn't be gentlemanlike mister!" shouted the blonde beauty up to Erik, grinning like a completely idiot but sprinted faster than he could act, up the stairs and threw herself around his neck in tears before kissing him passionately, never thinking of parting from his lips again, begging for entrance in his mouth. 

"Yes, I do," she finally uttered in a husky breathlessly voice when they had to part the kiss because of the lack of oxygen and her radiance carried all the love she harbored for the man in her arms. 

" What?" was everything that came out of his mouth, completely bewitched by the proximity and the beauty of Helka and fogged by the lack of oxygen from kiss they had just exchanged.

"I said yes, I do, my sweet idiot. I want to be your wife! From now on until I die! Do you have a ring now, or was this not planned?" She hitched husky, still slightly out of breath and looked deep into his eyes icy blue eyes again, while stroking his hear and beard, watching his entire face lightening up, while shaking his head, but she couldn't care less at the moment about this ring, she will get anyway.

"And Erik?" Helka interrupted the kiss at the last second, before their lips could met and let them flew from this world, moved away from her fiancé again to get a better look at him. 

" Yes?" it was now his loving, adoring but confused reply when he continued to look into Helkas face and waited for her to continue talking. 

"ég elska þig líka! svo mikið! And now, nobody is going to stop us from loving each other properly and fully!" she whispered with closed eyes against his lips, before she kissed him properly, which lighted on the fire in both of them in a second.

" Than I am the luckiest man in the world... Oh Helka, you are wonderful" he sighted liberatly in her mouth, while deepening the kiss and lifted her light body to carry her away from public, not interrupting their intense colliding of her lips.

" Erik Ericksson, you better stop now... you are under arrest for activating the emergency bell without having a..." they head the police officers in the background but Erik doesn't stop. 

" THIS WAS AN EMERGENCY. HE SAVED OUR LIVES! " Helka managed to shout back, interrupting the kiss for a second just to return to it with even more passion. 

MEMORY OF HELKA (Friday before the ESC final Hùsavik) END

"Ok ... this is clearly more knowledge of your love life than I ever wanted!" Sigrit and Lars said in unison, covering their little son's ears while pretending to be disgusted.

"It's okay! It's okay, we understand!" Erik threw in but could not resist pulling his wife tighter in his embrace, letting her cover her face in his torso lightly, still holding their grandson in their arms. 

Unbeliveable happy by himself, he also saw the happy faces of their kids, who where actually blessed by the luck of their dad and their mum

And now he understood. By finally having the courage to confess their love to each other they saved each others lifes....


End file.
